Waking Up In Sin City
by PinkSugar83
Summary: AU/AH: Fun times in Las Vegas, Nevada... just might lead to something more. Rated M for language and future lemons :
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:  
All the characters names in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story line and incidents are purely a fun invention from my crazy mind.**

***Please leave Review, even if it's Anonymous…  
*Feel free to leave a PM anytime :)**

* * *

**: 1 :**

"We are worried about you…"Jessica Stanley, one of my best friends and roommates stated, in plural, before sucking down the last dregs of her fruit smoothie through her straw. "You have to come with us. We aren't taking a 'no' for an answer."

Angela Weber, my other best friend and roommate, nodded, agreeing with Jessica. I looked at the determined look on their faces, sighed, and hung my head. _I'm in trouble,_ I thought silently to myself.

Ever since Edward Mason, broke up with me. I'll admit that I've been a mess. That's why after a month of hibernating and licking my wounds, Jessica and Angela dragged me out of my safe haven (my room), and brought me here to the mall, to shop. They forced me into a spa for "rejuvenation." It didn't work. I still hurt. No manicure, pedicure, or facial, could ever mend a broken heart.

Edward and I were together for ten months. I fell head over heels in love with the man. We fit perfectly together… Well we used to fit perfectly together. Edward was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first love… possibly my last. I should have known that it wasn't going to last. Edward is angelically beautiful, with his high cheekbones, strong jaw line, straight nose, and full lips. I always got lost in his green eyes. I miss the feel of his messy, unusual, natural bronze hair, in my fingertips. I miss everything about him…

"Bella," Angela spoke up this time, winning my attention.

I slowly lifted my head up to meet her dark gaze. I've always envied my two best friends they were so _Vogue_ magazine beautiful.

"My birthday is in two days. We are going to celebrate big, and you've never taken a day off of work…"

"Ohmigod, and its spring break! Which means Vegas will be swarming with hot college guys." Jessica chimed in excitedly.

Angela and I rolled our eyes at our sexually hungry friend.

"I'll talk to my boss about taking some time off," I mumbled looking down at my freshly manicured fingernails.

"We're leaving in two days." Angela smiled.

"What? I don't even have my airline tickets." I dully stated.

"I bought them for you. You can thank me when you hit the jackpot in Vegas baby!" Jessica excitedly clapped in her chair.

The next day I walked into the old building where I worked as a column writer for the _Seattle Times_. The first day I came here as an intern, I was in such awe of the different colored glass mosaic that decorates the entrance to the fifth floor. Now, I just walk past them as if they weren't there, if only I can do the same thing mentally, when it comes to Edward.

I slid into my comfy, black leather, computer chair in front of my cherry wood desk. I rested my head back on the chair's high back and closed my eyes.

**:: One Month Before::  
**_"Bella, we need to talk…" Edward said after wiping his mouth with the fancy napkin of the restaurant he brought me to tonight, the candlelight on the table illuminating his beautiful green eyes. I thought for sure he was going to ask me to marry him. I already had my answer on the tip of my tongue. _

"_I'm moving to New York, as a financial advisor I have more of an opportunity to be more successful." I couldn't place the emotion that ran across his face. _

_I shrugged my shoulders, "As a writer I can move anywhere and in New York, there are countless magazine companies I could work for…"_

"_Bella, I'm going alone." He interrupted seeming a bit agitated. This is not where I thought our special dinner night would be heading. _

"_You're breaking up with me." I sat back looking at him stunned. _

_He nodded, "Let's be realistic Bella. A long distance relationship would have never worked."_

"_I said I was willing to move to New York."_

"_And leave Seattle? Your friends? I can't ask you to do that." _

"_I love you. I would do it for you." I let out a little gasp as tears began to roll down my cheeks. _

"_I love you too Bella, but honestly I'm no longer in love with you. That's why I took the job in New York. You're a wonderful woman and I enjoyed our time together very much, but you deserve better. It's not you, it's all me. I know that sounds so cliché, but it's true."_ With one last kiss on my cheek, Edward Mason deleted himself from my life, but not my thoughts, my memories, or my heart.

. . .

"Bella, did you ask Victoria for the time off yet?" Angela whispered to me from her cubicle across the way from mine.

I shook my head, "I'm scared, and what if she won't give it to me?"

Angela looked at me from above the rim of her reading glasses, "Take a deep breath, march in there, and just ask. She'll give it to you. I promise."

"How can you be so…"

"Ladies, looking lovely as always," Eric Yorkie, a free lance writer, and Angela's ex-high school boyfriend interrupted. He is so lanky and nerdy looking I don't understand what a beautiful girl like Angela ever saw in him, but she thankfully out grew him and the immature Ben Cheney she was involved with in college.

"Go away Eric, can't you see we're talking." Angela shooed him away. "What were you saying?"

"Um… Ang I'm sorry to interrupt but the boss needs the slides of yesterday's festival." Eric said leaning on her desk.

She got up from her chair and stood nose to nose with Eric. "They're at the printers as soon as they get on my desk I'll hand deliver them. Now run along, like the good little butt kisser that you are."

I chuckled and turned my chair back around to finish typing up the article of said festival. The phone on my desk shrilled to life.

"Seattle Times this is Bella."

"Bella, can you please come to my office." Victoria Sutherland, Chief Editor of the newspaper, had one hell of an attitude and the flaming red hair to match.

When Victoria beckons you, you have to run. She doesn't like to wait for anyone or anything. I can't blame her it's a lot of stress to be Chief Editor of an important newspaper.

"Have a seat," She gestured towards the chairs that faced her.

With a gulp, I nervously tucked an array piece of my hair behind my ear, as I took my seat.

"You have my article?" She asked not looking away from whatever paperwork she was currently proof reading.

"Uh…" I cleared my throat that suddenly felt like the Sahara. "I'm finishing it up."

"By when will it be on my desk?" She asked leaning back in her chair, glaring at me with dark predatory eyes.

"A… a… h-h-hour or less," I stuttered out.

"Okay, I called you in here for something else. I need you to do an article on a Chinese restaurant for their seventeenth anniversary. They're one of our big advertisers. Depending on how this article turns out I might promote you to editor." She winked at me.

I nodded. "Is that all?"

"What's wrong? Usually people get excited when they here promotion." She crossed her arms and furrowed her perfectly arched eyebrows at me.

"I am excited. I just show it differently." I semi-lied, a part of me was happy because now I had an excuse to not go to Vegas with the girls, but I was surprised that I was a little disappointed… a change of scenery would have been nice.

I stood up from my chair, "I'll have that article on the festival, on your desk as soon as possible, Mrs. Sutherland."

"Bella?"

"Yes, Mrs. Sutherland?" I turned around to face her but kept my hand on the silver plated door handle.

"When was the last time you took a vacation?" She asked getting up from her chair and walking around her desk.

"Never, but that's okay I like working." I let go of the door handle and folded my hands in front of me.

"Don't lie to me Bella. You know why I hired you?" She leaned against her desk and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

I just shook my head lightly from side to side.

"I loved your easy style of writing. You showed great potential to be a wonderful editor, but lately all of your work lacks that… that passion. You don't want talk to me about your personal life? That's fine, I completely understand. Take some time off, I'll get someone else to write that article." She turned back around and began shuffling the papers around on her desk.

"But…" I was about to cry, this felt a lot like being dumped again.

"Bella, you're not fired and I'll still promote you. I tell you what; when you get back from your vacation, bring me an article about what you did during your time off. Remind me why I hired you a year ago." She picked up her phone and began barking demands at the other people in the office.

. . .

The beauty of The Bellagio Hotel and Casino greeted us upon arriving at the front door from the Taxi ride. I breathed in the warm air and felt like I was back in my hometown of Phoenix, Arizona, in the dry heat. This is nice, I'm glad I wound up coming after all.

"Bella after we check-in we should check out the Garden. I read somewhere that it's a must see." Angela said to me as we made our way into the hotel.

"Umm… no after we check-in we're changing into our bathing suits and lounging pool side to work on our tans and sexy college boys." Jessica's words drifted after a group of young looking college boys passed us by. "What? Don't look at me like that. We only live once. Why not live it up before we get knocked up and tied to a life of slavery."

"I love you're outlook on marriage and family." Angela said sarcastically.

Once we were in our room, I threw myself on the plush bed that I'll be resting my head on for the next few nights. I can't believe I'm in Las Vegas, Nevada.

"We got a fully loaded mini bar!" Jessica shrieked.

I propped myself up on my elbows, "I can definitely use a drink."

"Alright Bella that's what I'm talking about!" Jessica happily handed Angela and myself a mini whisky bottle that burned going down my throat and tasted just as bad, but now I can drink until I go numb. I'm going to drink until I no longer see Edward every time I close my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:  
All the characters names in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer. The story line and incidents are purely a fun invention from my crazy mind.**

***Please leave Review, even if it's Anonymous…  
*Feel free to leave a PM anytime :)**

* * *

**: 2 :**

I squeezed my eyes tighter together, trying my best to ignore the light shining in through my closed eyes. My nose peeked out over the covers and was cold, but the rest of my body felt warm. As if I was sleeping up against a furnace. With my head pounding from all the drinking the girls and I did last night, I welcomed the warm feeling until I turned my face away from the window and found hair.

_Oh, God, please no. _I silently prayed this was a bad dream I'll be waking up from.

I opened my eyes to see I was sleeping on someone, a very big someone, a very big, naked someone with dark short hair, thick practically straight eyebrows that were just as dark as his hair. He seemed to be in his mid-twenties like me. A sensual mouth that was partly opened as he snored a little and a strong jaw line that was covered in a barely there five o' clock shadow, his skin color was the most beautiful color of cinnamon I have ever seen in a… What am I doing? I need to get away from him.

I was draped over this stranger, who had one hand on my ass, and the other on my leg, which was, at the moment, thrown over his… "Oh. God." I whispered out. How was I going to get out of this without waking him up?

Suddenly he rolled over on top of me, his morning erection pressed hard against my thigh. I gulped it was the first time I've slept with a stranger and have no idea how this whole one night stand thing works. Jessica makes it seem easy enough. I closed my eyes and counted to three before I began to wiggle myself free from under this man.

I lightly pushed against his broad shoulders, and he didn't budge. His eyes were closed and his full lips formed a satisfied smile, like a little boy who had just found his favorite toy car. I continued to pry myself out from under him, but he must have like two hundred pounds of muscle and man on me.

He nuzzled his nose in my neck, and my body responded, by doing its own version of the happy dance. My heart beating a thousand miles a minute, my breathing becoming ragged, and every nerve ending is on red alert. My brain went into straight panic mode. This is bad. My body has no right to feel the way it feels. Every time I moved, I made it worse and more difficult. I was going to have to wake him up, which right now is completely embarrassing, or I can wait for him to roll back over.

I took a deep breath and breathed in his earthy and rich scent with a hint of musk. He kissed my neck. His lips were on my skin. It felt so good, but this is wrong. My short nails bit into his shoulders and he shifted his hips, pulling my legs around him.

"N-n-no! I can't… We can't." I attempted to push him off of me again. This time he opened his eyes. They were darker than his hair. He rolled off of me taking the covers with him. Leaving me completely exposed. I scrambled off the bed and grabbed the first piece of clothing I could put my hands on, some white shirt I'm guessing was his. He groaned and bunched the covers over his lap as he sat trying to cover his lower half.

I looked around the room. This isn't my hotel room with Angela and Jessica. I must be in his hotel room.

"I have no idea about what happened last night, and I'm so sorry." He shook his head as he cradled it in his hands.

"I don't remember either…" I whispered out as I began to look around for my clothes. I wanted to be mad at Angela and Jessica for letting me just run off with some guy but they were as wasted as I was last night. God knows where they are right now.

"I don't usually do this. Okay I've never done this." He said getting up. The sheets hanging dangerously low on his hips.

I had to tilt my head back a little to meet his eyes, because the guy had to be like six and half feet tall. My goodness he's beautiful in a slightly erotic version of the boy-next-door.

"What's your name?" He asked picking up his dark washed Levi's from the floor.

"Bella," I said still not seeing any of my clothes in the room.

"I'm Jacob… man, I feel like such a prick just asking you that." He shook his head.

I walked through a door that was slightly open and found it to be the bathroom, a really big bathroom, decorated in cream marble throughout, but my clothes weren't there either.

"You okay? Or are you usually this quiet?" He asked me once I stepped out of the bathroom.

_I'm a little sore in places I didn't know I could be sore in, but other than that I feel like some cheap whore, _I thought to myself. He was wearing his jeans just as low as the sheets were on him earlier. "Yeah," I cleared my throat. "I'm okay. I just can't find my clothes anywhere."

"Oh, well, I'll help you look." He went down on his hands and knees to look under the bed, and I was actually checking out how nice his butt looked in those jeans. I shook my head and went back to the task at hand. I opened another door that led to a huge contemporary furnished living space. Everything was so sleek and modern, and my pink with green polka dots panties was on the black tiled floor. When I lifted up to inspect it… it was broken… ripped right in half. _Damn, _now I kind of wish I didn't drink so much so I can re-call the moment that happened.

"Hey you found anything?" His husky voice came up from behind me.

"Just my broken underwear," I confessed sheepishly, feeling all the blood rush up to my cheeks.

This time he cleared his throat, "Uh, I'm sorry?"

The range of emotions that crossed his face was nothing short of adorable. I stepped back and made myself busy looking for the rest of my clothes that hopefully weren't ruined like my underwear. I finally found my jeans lying by the front door on the floor. I guess I'll be going commando until I go back to my hotel room.

"Did you want to order breakfast?" He looked over at the clock hanging above the wet bar, that read _12:35pm_. "I mean lunch?"

I shook my head, "I think it would be better if I leave." I jumped into my jeans and lost my balance tumbling over a pair of Timberlands, I wasn't even aware were there.

"Oh, man, are you okay?" He asked squatting down in front of me.

I embarrassedly shoved my hair back from my face, to meet Jacob's handsome face that was decorated with concern for me at the moment. I don't know how long I was staring at him for, but a smile broke out on his face and I blushed looking away. He held out his hand to help me up, I took it and I don't know if it was the getting up way to fast the made me dizzy or his warm hand on mine that did it? But he was suddenly cradling me against his chest and I breathed in his wonderful scent a little more. What am I doing? I gently pushed myself away from his hold.

"Thank you," I shyly said, tucking a piece of my tangled hair behind my ears.

"For what?" He sexily smirked.

"For not laughing at me and helping me off the floor, my equilibrium has always been way off," I turned away from him continuing my search for my top and bra.

I found my white non-sexy cotton bra under the micro-suede, red chaise lounge chair. And my button downed blue shirt was tucked in between a red decorative pillow and the back of the black leather couch. When I went back into the bathroom to change into my clothes, that's when I noticed my shirt was missing all of the buttons. I closed my eyes and sat on the toilet with a wince. I wonder how long I was going to be sore in between my legs. If Edward saw me now, he would definitely not want anything to do with me. I cradled my pounding head in my hands, forever swearing off drinking alcohol to forget about Edward.

Jacob knocked on the bathroom door, "Are you okay in there?"

I attempted to hold the shirt together as I opened the door, "My shirt somehow lost all the buttons."

He shook his head, "That's what kept you in there for thirty minutes?"

_I was sitting on the toilet for thirty minutes?_ I sucked in my lower lip, ashamed. "I'm sorry I had no idea I was in there that long."

"You don't have to apologize, but you can wear my shirt. It's not a big deal." He was wearing a semi-loose fitting black Linkin Park t-shirt, hiding his god-like body.

"You like Linkin Park?" I stupidly asked.

He smiled, "Love them."

"Yeah, me too," I smiled back.

"Yeah, so how about lunch?" He asked me for the second time.

"I can't, I have to meet up with my girls. I'm sure they're worried about me." I turned my back to him as I switched out my shirt, to wear his.

"Okay, well, um…" He scratched his head.

"I'll get your shirt washed and sent back here. Thanks," I stumbled over my own feet as I walked around him.

"You can keep the shirt, where are you going?" He asked with a slight pout on his lips.

"To my room," I moved again toward the front door.

"Barefoot?" He smiled.

I looked around me. Realizing I hadn't seen them when I was looking for my clothes earlier, then I saw the mischievous smile on his lips. "Can you please give me my shoes, so I can be on my way?"

"What if I don't want you to leave?" His voice dropped an octave, becoming extremely seductive like.

"I… I," He wanted me to stay?

"I tell you what? I'll give you back your shoes if you give me your number and go out on a date with me," He dangled my black converse sneakers in front of me.

I made a grab for my sneakers, but he was quick with retreating them. "Why?" I asked flustered.

"Why what?" He asked confused.

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"When two people are attracted to each other it's what they do, soooo… what do you say?" He dangled my sneakers in front of me again, "A date and number for these sneakers."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "How do you know that I'm attracted you? Which, I'm so not by the way."

His eyebrows shot up to his forehead, he threw my sneakers behind him, walked slowly towards me like a predator would, sneaking up to its unsuspecting prey. Suddenly breathing became very difficult for me. He was standing directly in front of me, crowding my personal space. I tilted my head back to see his face. His fingers skimmed my jaw line, "Bella."

The way he whispered my name, turned my insides to mush. I licked my lips and his eyes zeroed in not missing the action. Suddenly I felt heat wash all over me like a fever.

"Just admit you're attracted to me," He murmured a mere few inches away from my lips.

I gasped and he closed the distance, kissing me. I was stiff in his arms until he licked the inside of my lower lip. He tasted amazing like dark chocolate and felt just as hot and amazing against me as he did when he woke up on top of me. His hand traveled south, lifting the hem of my shirt, as he sucked my lower lip into his mouth and nibbled on it. Earning a moan from me, I can honestly say I've never been kissed like that. Not even in the throes of passion with Edward. He slowly slid his mouth off of mine to my ear. "You were saying?"

I leaned away, bringing the shirt back down over my hips, trying to hide my physical response to him. It didn't work. "My room number is 30056, be there at six." I walked behind him to get my sneakers. Once I had them in my hand, I made a bee line for the exit, but Jacob grabbed my hand before I reached the front door and pulled me toward him, causing me to drop my sneakers and fall into him. He threaded his fingers through my hair and tilted my head back to look into my eyes. His hand lightly trailed from my neck down my spine to my lower back. Leaving me mesmerized. No wonder I slept with him when I was drunk, I'm willing to sleep with him right now and the alcohol is completely out of my system… well, I think it is. He pressed himself closer to me and kissed me again, but this kiss was a soft sweet kiss that made my toes curl and erased all my thoughts. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him back. When I broke the kiss, his eyes were dilated, his lips were swollen, and we were both heavily panting.

"I should go," I said once I had my breathing in check.

"Or you can stay," His voice was so gravely I almost jumped his bones right on the spot.

I was proud that I resisted the urge to do that. I already agreed on going out with the man after a drunken sexual escapade neither one of us remembered. I didn't want him to think I was easy. With a final peck on his lips I left his room.


End file.
